


Marks in her skin

by Sad_N_Pink



Series: Bonded souls and sad thoughts [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, I guess Luz is like that, It might not make you cry but it's pretty sad in some way, Light Angst, No Dialogue, Soulmates, Writing on Skin, luz-centric, no beta reader we die like men, sad but hopeful thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_N_Pink/pseuds/Sad_N_Pink
Summary: Since Luz was little, different marks appeared on her body.They weren't the kind you would get after tripping and falling on the ground, or after hitting something because of being distracted.They were literally words and drawings, sometimes even stains of paint or ink, that began to form without her doing anything about it. Just as if someone else had the power to use her skin to express their thoughts.And it was strange, in a good way. It made her feel special and different, in some way or another.But, why did she feel so sad and disappointed thinking about it?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Bonded souls and sad thoughts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013265
Comments: 17
Kudos: 153





	Marks in her skin

It was a strange, fascinating and _magical_ phenomenon.

They weren’t bruises, scratches or stains that could be done by chance and that didn't make sense. They were words and phrases, sometimes even drawings that seemed to tell the daily life of a person. A very intriguing type of person, Luz thought, carefully observing the last words that had appeared on her forearm.

They were of black ink, elegantly unique and neat in style, despite the fact that they appeared to have been written hastily, and they formed words that were not commonly used by any 'normal' person.

In fact, it seemed like a reminder to do something.

"Do not forget to ferment the abominations jelly and mix with pixie dust for better results."

Rare. But cute, in a way.

According to the internet, there was nothing called like that in the whole world and Luz had wondered if that was some kind of code or hidden message. It could also be a reference to The Good Witch Azura or some other magic book, she thought excitedly.

Perhaps the reason those marks formed on her was because they were two people destined to meet, perhaps as a mentor and their student or as companions, to have a great adventure together. Or maybe it was like those fanfics where you could recognize your enemy or destined soulmate in ways that science couldn't explain.

Or maybe…!

They were someone who simply wanted to be her friend.

That would be good too, she thought with inexplicable unease.

Her mother said that the fact that the marks on her skin meant something was simply impossible. That it was nice that she wanted to make that situation something valuable, but that at the end of the day, it was just fantasy.

_And that she should learn to separate fantasy from reality._

Luz knew that her mother did not believe her. No one had ever done it. It's not like the fact that marks appeared on your body is something that happens to other people. Especially temporal ones that seemed to be made by someone else and that couldn't disappear even if she wanted to erase them.

Her mom didn't understand her, but at least she didn't force her to accept that it was unreal. She knew it was more resignation than approval, but Luz had already lost the will to convince her that they were real. That they appeared without her doing them and that she herself had seen it several times.

Deep down, she knew that if she ever showed that to anyone, even her mom, they would probably think it was something out of some fictional movie, because there was no way that would happen in real life.

Perhaps they would even try to send her to a research centre, to do tests and see the scope of what they possibly would consider to be some kind of disease or scientific phenomenon, as a doctor that her mother had taken her to when she was little had said.

Luz remembered that incident with some amusement and fear. She was only 5 or 6 years old when in the middle of a class, her face and arms began to be dyed in different colours. She hadn't noticed, but everyone was so alarmed that in less than half an hour, her mother had come to pick her up. Both had almost died of concern to see that these spots could not be removed, and it didn't help that a doctor said that it might be some unrecognized genetic disease.

It was good that after a few hours the spots disappeared on their own.

That situation was repeated so many times that her mother and everyone at school stopped paying attention to her. Perhaps it was one of the reasons why her peers didn't want to talk to her or interact with her in some way. Anyway, she was used to it by now.

It was enough to have the internet to have fun, a mother to trust, and someone who seemed to accompany her in her own way.

Luz wondered what the identity of the person was (or whoever was capable of making those magical marks on her skin).

The only clue she had was that they weren't an ordinary person. Apparently they liked of abominations and studied something like magic (or were very fond of it). Also, well, they seemed to want to be answered, she thought with some sadness.

_She had tried, of course._

Luz always tried to write a comment under each sentence or picture she received, but somehow, the other person wasn't able to see it. She had received hundreds, if not thousands, of scribbles on her skin over the years and couldn't answer them. Luz wondered if there was something wrong with it. It's not like the person on the other side was claiming her, but she felt bad.

_It felt wrong._

That was what made her recognize that it wasn't a rare disease, and it was what made her know that someone outside her home was actually linked to her. She felt that that person would actually make her happy, a strange kind of longing feeling that made her feel sad and hopeful.

“I’m A light”

Luz had managed to read on her arm one day, when apparently it was being erased. She didn't know what the reason was or what it was supposed to mean, but what she managed to read was… _moving_.

Did they know that her name was Luz?

What was it supposed to mean for them to write an ''Soy una luz.'' in English?

She didn't know, and that made her anxious.

But it also made her more willing to find out who that person was and what was the reason why she could write on their skin. Even if she had to somehow survive that Reality Check Summer Camp for three months.

Doubts began to invade her mind. What if she somehow lost herself after being indoctrinated to know reality? Would the person stop writing to her?

_Luz definitely didn't want that._

Sure, her mom would be much happier with her behaviour. And she could make new friends with whom she would talk about normal things such as the tasks they had pending, news of events that were happening that day and with whom she would criticize everyone who was different from them. But, _was that her destiny?_

Just another person in the crowd, having a meaningless life in which she could never stand out, and a routine in which she would be happy and comfortable. Just as a little filler character that no one would really appreciate but would still be in the group because she fit in with them.

Luz didn't want that.

And no one really seemed to understand.

Perhaps there were people who thought like her. That they liked the same thing and that despite themselves, they had put on a mask in front of the others. A mask that would accompany them for life and that wouldn't allow them to fully enjoy it.

_Could that even be called life?_

Yes, maybe she was alone in reality. Maybe everyone considered her the weirdo of the group, but that was fine. She had books, and she had her own worlds where she could be as special as she wanted. And she also had those magical marks on her skin that she loved so much.

Not just because it made her feel different. But because somehow, it also freed her from all the social pressures she felt on a daily life. Luz felt that even though she might have no one but her books and her own imagination, there was also someone else. Someone who cared about her. Someone who was somehow the light that made her feel better on the worst days.

And she wanted to help them too, somehow. _But it was all useless._

She couldn't send messages, she had no way to contact them, and there was no case like hers in the whole world. Luz didn't even have their name. And she was desperate. She hated that she wasn't able to let her know that the interest was reciprocal and that she wanted to be her friend.

Luz wanted to be what those marks on her skin had been, that always made her feel like she wasn't alone. She wanted to be everything, and despite that, she couldn't be anything, she thought, grimacing bitterly.

_But she could try._

''Yo también quiero ser tu luz.'' Luz wrote shakily under the elegant black letters as a hint of emotion ran through her veins.

She just hoped that this time, because she wanted it so badly, that message could get to its receiver before she went to that horrible place called Reality Check Summer Camp.

Because Luz wanted to have a different life.

And she also wanted to give some joy to someone who, although similar to her, seemed somehow be discouraged and resigned.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I come again with the second part of the series B)
> 
> It seems more messy than Amity's part because I think that while Amity is more focused in only something and her thoughts are pretty organized, Luz is more a quick-thinker and is less organized.
> 
> Anyways, it was difficult to write Luz, not for the spanish (I'm latin american lol) but for her personality in general.
> 
> And in my opinion, even if I tried hard, I don't think I get the real feeling of Luz. Sorry if you don't like it, I particulary do not think is my masterpiece :((
> 
> But, if you like it don't forget to leave your kudos and comments!
> 
> I'll write the third part (of many chapters) in some days, and I hope it's better than this.
> 
> PS 14/11: My country had protests bc we don't recognize the corrupt and thirst of power government. The Congress ousted the last president (he's not a saint but was better than those dictadors who tried to censor the press) just bc he had an acussation of wrongdoing. They were just hypocrites by doing it when 68 of them had the same or worst accusations.
> 
> We don't want an illegitimate president. We don't want a minister that consider us just ''alpacas y vicuñas'' or ''terrucos y amateurs que solo quieren divertirse''. We don't want people who pretend not to know the reasons for our anger. 
> 
> We do not want corruption. 
> 
> I think these protests will be the beginning of a revolution for make our society a better one. And I hope we could do that, or the people who died today will had die for nothing.
> 
> #MerinoNoEsMiPresidente #ProtestarEsUnDerecho


End file.
